Episode 5383 (10 November 2016)
Synopsis It’s William’s birthday – and as he blows out his candles with Billy and Honey, Jay receives a text reading, ‘4pm today’. William struggles to hide his disappointment when he unwraps his present – it’s a model spitfire to paint. Billy suggests that they can make it together and is put out by William’s reaction. Jay takes a call and anxiously tells the person on the other end that he doesn’t have the money they want. Billy tells Honey that he has a new body in at work today – Sally Simpson. Billy points out that the Simpsons are loaded; he hopes to impress them. Jay tentatively asks Billy for an advance on his wages, but when Jay is accidently rude to Sally’s son; Billy refuses. Mr Simpson arrives, Billy profusely apologises for Jay’s slip up. Mr Simpson is placated when Billy informs him that he knew of Sally when growing up – he used to visit her sweet shop. Having picked William up from school, Jay receives another text, stating that tomorrow at 9am is his last chance. William asks Jay to help him build his spitfire model; Jay claims he doesn’t have time, but when he clocks William’s disappointment, he relents. Having completed the model, William hugs Jay and tells him he loves him. Billy’s disappointed when Jay and William show up at the funeral parlour with the model – he was hoping to make it with William himself. Thinking he’s alone in the Funeral Parlour, Jay helps himself to Sally Simpson’s rings. But before he can conceal them, William walks in and catches him red handed… Libby is appalled when she witnesses Denise preparing an unhealthy breakfast. Libby suggests to Denise that she consider going vegan and states that she’s going to get some proper food in. Carmel arrives at Number 20, and, when she passes comment on Denise doing Libby’s ironing, Denise snaps at her for being judgemental. Denise gets a phone call from the Minute Mart; Helen’s ill and so they want her in early. On the fruit and veg stall, Kathy reminds Libby how exhausting it must be for Denise to be pregnant at her age. When Kathy runs through the side effects of pregnancy, the penny drops for Libby that Denise’s want for bacon earlier was a craving. Later, in the Minute Mart, Denise apologises to Carmel for snapping. Denise arrives home from work to find Libby declaring that she’s cooking; tofu bacon. Denise and Patrick reluctantly force down Libby’s vegan meal. Denise is floored when Libby declares that she’s not going back to Oxford – she’s deferred her course and is staying indefinitely. Kathy is concerned about leaving Ben alone – he assures her he’s fine. Jay asks a downcast Ben what’s bothering him; Ben explains that Pam and Les keep sending him photos of their new place - he’s envious that they have the chance to start afresh. Martin’s underwhelmed when Kathy declares she’s off to audition for the Walford Players’ Christmas show. Abi, who’s attending with her, looks concerned when Martin questions Kathy on whether she’ll be thrown out again this year. Kathy and Abi arrive at the auditions – ran by Geraldine Clough. Kathy’s appalled when it’s declared that instead of a festive play, they’ll be doing a talent show. Kathy riles the rest of the auditionees; Geraldine asks her to leave. Roxy’s riled that Jack’s spoiling Amy so much for her birthday – she asks Ronnie for a loan so that she can compete with him. Later, Ronnie’s unimpressed when it becomes apparent that Roxy has told Donna she’ll be getting money from her sister to cover Amy’s presents. Donna suggests that she make Roxy work for her demands. In the café, Roxy finds Ronnie helping Amy with her homework. Ronnie declares to Roxy that she’s not going to give her a penny until she helps Amy do her work on her poem about the Tudors. Back home, Roxy ends up enjoying assisting Amy with her poem. Ronnie arrives home, pleased to see Roxy’s input. As Ronnie goes to hand over money, Roxy claims she doesn’t want payment for being a parent. At the ELGE call centre, Lee is berated for being at the bottom of the sales table. Lee’s boss, Haroon, suggests that he sits at top worker Oz’s station today, to learn his trade. Lee watches on as Oz turns on the charm and makes a sale. Whitney surprises Lee outside work – she’s arranged them a flat viewing. Oz smirks as a clearly deceived Whitney claims that she wants to meet his staff. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes